


【塚不二】千层套路

by Momo_Neverland



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29773842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momo_Neverland/pseuds/Momo_Neverland
Summary: * 冢不二* 在向好友打听心动之人的时候，却被告知对方已有心仪对象。好友助攻，攻略套路，恋爱大作战，Action——
Relationships: Fuji Shuusuke/Tezuka Kunimitsu





	【塚不二】千层套路

**Author's Note:**

> * 不二周助0229生日快乐  
> * LFT冢不二2021情人节愿者上钩活动文

【冢不二】千层套路

*手冢国光X不二周助  
*双向套路，双向钓！

【预热】

真田弦一郎被告知手冢国光找他的时候有些意外。

虽然他们认识了十几年，但一年里说的话可能也只有十几句。

真田也因此觉得手冢大概有什么要事找他，便吩咐部员们继续训练，放下了木剑去门口找人。

“手冢，什么事？”两位超过一米八的冷面帅哥在道场门口一站，一股下一秒就要鞠躬决斗的气势就出来了，不少社员都探头探脑地往外看。

“那个是网球部的手冢部长吗？”

“好帅啊！听说是法律系的系草诶！”

“是不是系草不知道，但他是法律系的学生会主席。”

“……”

“都给我回去训练！”真田怒吼一声，探出来的脑袋立刻都缩了回去。

手冢推了推眼镜，仿佛什么都没看到：“真田，今天和幸村在一起的那个粟色头发男孩是谁？”

幸村和真田是高中同学，经常和他一起行动，但对于手冢来说，他们只是在高中生网球比赛中交手过几次的对手而已。

真田认真地回想了一会儿，似乎幸村和他吃过午餐后确实有两个人来找他，其中一个就是粟色头发的。

“我不知道他叫什么，一会儿我问问幸村。”真田以为那男生犯了什么错误，风纪委员的职业病就冒出头来，“他干了什么？”

“你误会了。我只是想认识他一下。”手冢推了推眼镜，向真田点点头当做感谢，“还有，麻烦你不要透露是我向你打听的。”

真田瞪着手冢离开，头上缓缓冒出一个问号。

另一边，幸村精市刚上完课回到宿舍，看见自己的好朋友兼舍友不二周助和白石藏之介正凑在一起研究什么。

“你们在看什么？”幸村问。

“啊，精市！快来快来！”白石一脸八卦地招了招手，“我们周助有crush了，你来帮他参谋参……哎呀，周助你打我干嘛？”

“胡说八道。我只是觉得这个人比较有趣，想要了解一下而已。”不二道。

幸村好奇地探过头去，惊讶地说：“诶？这不是手冢国光吗？”

不二转头看他：“精市认识他？”

“唔，我和他只打过几次球，不过弦一郎和他一起长大呢。”幸村想了想，“他好像是在法律系吧？”

“那你说说他什么性格？”白石不服气地说，“我刚才说手冢看上去就很古板的样子，周助还不高兴呢。”

“嗯，确实挺严肃的，和弦一郎有点像呢。”幸村回想了一下，“不过他网球打得很好，现在是网球社的社长。”

不二若有所思地点点头，把手机收了起来，反而是白石看上去更来劲：“精市，帮周助牵个线呗？”

“臧琳……”不二微笑。

“小事一桩！”很遗憾，幸村显然也来了兴致，“我晚上和弦一郎吃饭的时候就问问他。”

“我真不是……”不二试图解释。

“哎呀，周助。”幸村搭上不二肩膀，“见个面而已啦，没什么的。”

说到这个份上，再推辞就显得矫情了。不二便向他道了谢，转头去教训白石了。

当晚，幸村和真田一起出去吃饭。

虽然对竹马的行为不解，真田在幸村来找他吃晚饭的时候，还是记得手冢拜托他的事情的。他站在校门口，远远地看见幸村和两个人挥手告别，其中一个身形瘦小的男生便有着一头粟色头发。

“弦一郎，等很久了吗？”幸村温和地笑了笑，注意到真田的目光在往他身后看，“怎么了吗？”

“那个粟色头发的男生是谁？”真田直接切入正题。

幸村立刻警惕了起来：“你问他做什么？”

“啊，不是，他没什么问题。”真田摆了摆手，以为幸村怕自己找他麻烦，“有人向我打听他。”

听说是别人委托的，幸村稍微放心了些，说：“他是我舍友，不二周助，文学系的高材生。”

幸村转念一想，又有点疑神疑鬼，打算补充一下不二似乎现在心有所属，却见真田拿出了自己那部翻盖手机，开始发短信。

好吧，他放心了。虽然不二对手冢有兴趣，但断自己好朋友的其他桃花也是不厚道的。

想到这里，幸村也开始完成自己的任务：“说起来，手冢君最近怎么样？”

真田正和手冢发短信，听幸村突然提起对方就有点心虚，差点把手机摔了：“什、什么？”

“怎么了，弦一郎？”幸村看他紧张的样子，又开始怀疑了，“你和手冢君最近有联系？”

“啊，是的。”真田知道在幸村面前说谎绝对会被发现，便折中了一下：“手冢也托我问人。”

“啊？什么？”幸村大惊，“那个手冢国光？”

真田被幸村这么大反应吓了一跳：“怎么了？”

幸村眨了眨眼，立刻也掏出手机给不二发短信。

那边手冢正和乾讨论法律系和数学系即将举行的辩论赛事宜，放在一旁的手机突然震动了一下。

乾原本根本没在意，自顾自说着。却见面前这个严肃的，一丝不苟的，一向工作学习至上的手冢国光瞥了一眼自己的手机，然后伸手拿了过来。

乾大受震撼，立刻翻出自己的笔记本，并观察了一下手冢的表情——什么都没看出来——又瞄了一眼他的屏幕。

“不二周助？”乾挑了挑眉，“文学系的。”

手冢点点头，把手机收好，继续低头看材料。

“手冢，你平时工作的时候绝对不会被短信打扰。”乾推了推眼镜，意味深长地说，”这个不二周助有特殊性的概率高达95%。”

手冢看了他一眼，随口问：“你知道他？”

“这个不二周助还挺有名的，文院的头牌，但我并没有收集到他什么资料。”乾翻了翻自己笔记本，说，“不过，不二那个宿舍的三个人经常同进同出，其中一个是我们高中交手过的幸村精市。不过根据我的数据，因为幸村和真田关系亲密，时长会脱离队伍，剩下的就是二人世界了。啊，顺带一提，余下的那个男生也是个人物，他叫——”

“乾，如果你不能提出什么建设性的意见，就快点把辩论赛的事情解决了。”手冢打断他，“这些事情……”

手机又震动了一下。发送人：真田弦一郎。

手冢又把手机拿了起来，乾也凑过去看。

“幸村让我告诉你不二最近有心仪对象。——真田弦一郎”

“……”

“既然对方的用词是心仪对象，就说明不二目前还是单身。”乾推了推眼镜，打破沉默。“这种情况下，比较适合主动出击。”

“乾。”手冢打断他。

“这种情况下，最有效的牵线人就是——”后者显然已经说到了兴头上，一边说着一边奋笔疾书：“真田弦一郎。”

另一边，不二也收到了幸村的密报。

“手冢国光疑似心有所属，不过目前还是单身。 —— 精市”

“诶？那个手冢国光吗？”白石惊讶地眨了眨眼，“我还以为他是X冷淡呢。”

“你都没和他说过话，能知道什么？”不二好笑地说。

“周助，你一点都不紧张吗！”白石见不二看上去不怎么在意的样子，倒是替他着急起来了，“你的恋情还没开始就要结束了！”

不二只觉得太阳穴跳了跳，尽力忽略周围学生投来的好奇目光：“臧琳，你最近是卡文了吗？需要什么灵感吗？”

“不过没关系，周助！”白石却已经进入状态了，“手冢君现在还是单身，只要你主动出击，他一定不会无动于衷的。”

“就拜托精市搭桥，让你们见一面吧！”白石握拳，莫名热血了起来，“我一定会让你们擦出火花的！”

【第一回合 Action——】

“展现自己出色的一面无疑更容易获得对方的好感。无论是切磋还是教导，都是拉近距离的好机会！” —— 乾贞治

于是理所当然的，第一次见面就定在了网球场。

手冢作为社长，非常容易就预约到了三个场地。乾还在一旁为他出谋划策：“虽然适当的表现是必要的，不过这些可以留给你和真田或者幸村切磋的时候。你和不二独处的时候，注意不要打得太上头了，万一他还是一个初学者……”

“不管水平如何，都应该全力以赴。”手冢冷淡地说。如果不是乾认识他这么久，绝对会误以为他对即将去见的人没有一点兴趣。

“我建议你不要有任何先入为主的预设，超过72%的人最后选择伴侣并不是他内心的理想型。”乾严肃地说，“那么，你和不二独处的时候，尽量跟着他的步调来……”

另一边幸村则和不二白石在更衣室换衣服。不二正在绑球拍的绷带，动作熟练，白石和幸村在一旁却有些不放心——不管担心的方向似乎有点不一样。

白石：“周助，你有多久没打网球了？”

不二思索了一下：“唔，上次打还是初中的时候吧。”

幸村：“周助，不要把别人欺负得太厉害哦。”

“这不可能做到吧。”不二有些无奈地笑，“人家可是网球社社长，我能从他手下拿一分就不错了。”

“不过或许这样反而比较好哦。”白石思考中，“一般来说强势的男生看到比较柔弱的另一半会产生保护欲吧……”

“臧琳，你说谁柔弱呢？”不二微笑。

“嗯，我印象中手冢君还挺严肃的，不过如果你提出想让他指点你，他应该会很认真地帮你吧。”幸村也没有反对白石的小说脑，“毕竟你也很久没有打球了嘛。和他说你有些生疏了，让他指点一下你的动作。这样既可以找感觉，还可以多和他交流交流，两全其美。”

“我说，你们是不是想太多了。”不二叹了口气，“我都这么多年没打球了，肯定需要你们喂一会儿球吧。”

“这种事情让手冢君做啊。不过，我可以教你一下什么角度让你看上去更楚楚可怜哦！”

六个人在网球场上遇见了。

作为牵线人，幸村和真田自然该担负起破冰的职责。介于后者寡言，幸村主动开口了。

“手冢君，好久不见了。”幸村笑着和手冢打招呼。

“幸村君，你好。”手冢礼貌而简短地打了个招呼，“欢迎你们来打网球。”

“哈哈，麻烦了。这次有不少新面孔呢，大家都自我介绍一下吧。”幸村笑着说，“我先来好了，我是幸村精市，现在在美院上二年级，同时也是油画社的社长，欢迎你们下次来玩哦，作为社长我可以给你们免费授课。”

“我是手冢国光，法律系二年级生。”手冢接着说，看向站在幸村身边的不二，“是这里的社长。”

不二察觉到手冢的目光，微微笑了笑：“手冢君很有名哦，我经常听见我们系的学生谈论你呢。”

见对方很规矩地对他道谢，不二不禁觉得对方这样认真的态度很有意思，笑容更大了一些：“我是不二周助，专业是文学研究，同时也是摄影社的社长哦。每个月我们都会有影展，这个月的在两周后，感兴趣的话可以来看看。”

真田是剑道社社长，白石是植物研究社的社长，而乾则是化学实验的社长。大家自我介绍完毕后，不二忍不住笑道：“没想到大家都是社长呢，这也算社团联谊了吧。”

“哈哈，谁还不是个社长呢？”白石开玩笑道，“正好有三个球场，大家热热身？”

幸村自然和真田一组，乾早早收集到了不二和白石交情不错的资料，立刻自告奋勇拆散他俩：“白石同学，我最近的实验正好有用到一些草药，不介意的话我们打球的时候聊聊？”

白石自然满口答应，余下手冢和不二留在当前球场。

“没想到上来就和社长大人打球，有点受宠若惊。”不二笑着说，想起白石和幸村之前提供的建议，打算还是按照他们的计划走，“不过我有四年没有打过网球了，手下留情呐。”

手冢点点头，想起乾的千叮咛万嘱咐：“那我先喂你几球，注意挥拍。”

果然是认真的人诶。

不二暗自想着，严格执行好友的计划，并不擅自用力量，只等着手冢指点他。

“你姿势很好。”手冢夸了一句。他一眼就看出不二的姿势很标准，显然底子很不错，在这点上他真没什么可指点的。他本想着让不二用点力，不要害怕把球打飞，但又担心给对方太多压力，最后还是没有开口，只一下一下把球打到对方舒服的位置上。

“他们……已经喂了快一个小时球了。”幸村和真田打完了一盘，看到这两人竟然还在那里打碰碰球，不禁有些哑然。

“不二看上去打得很不错。”在场唯一一个对那两人之间发生了什么一无所知的真田一板一眼地评价，“不知道手冢在干什么，太松懈了。”

乾和白石正好也打完了，从另一个球场走过来。白石也对两人的进度有些诧异，乾则对手冢做了一个“下一步”的手势，说：“大家休息一下？之前手冢和真田君不是想打一场吗，今天大家都在，择日不如撞日。”

手冢接住了不二打过来的球。他几乎没有伸手，那枚黄色的小球就准确地落在了他的掌心，看来不二的控球能力也很出色。

不二虽然半点汗没流，不过毕竟也在太阳底下站了一个小时了，此时也乐得去休息一下。手冢则把网球筐推到一旁，清空场地准备再和真田打一会儿。用乾的话说，是展示自己的特长。

手冢和真田打了一场很精彩的比赛。手冢走到休息区时，大家心照不宣地为他留了不二身边的位置。

“打球很厉害哦，手冢君。”不二递过去一瓶水，“刚才让你给我喂球真是不好意思。”

“不会。”手冢很快回答，似乎觉得自己回答得太快了，又补充道，“有时候在社团也会指点新成员。”

乾在边上向他摇了摇手机，手冢接到提示，拿出了自己手机：“下次想找我也可以。”

“啊，太感谢了。”不二也拿出手机，“手冢君真是一个温柔的人。”

乾差点摔了自己的笔，强忍着在自己的笔记上记录：

“交换联系方式，已达成。”

不二和白石决定再留下来打一会儿，真田和幸村一起去吃饭，手冢和乾则要回去继续讨论辩论会的事情。

“从手冢的喂球中找回了一些感觉，要赶紧抓住才行。”这是不二给出的理由。

手冢点点头同意了，锁上部活室的门之前拿出一个球给不二，权当送给他了。

见其他人走远了，白石才和不二说：“我看他对你也有意思哦，否则怎么给你喂一个小时球。”

“谢谢你们的建议。”不二笑了笑，说，“所以现在让我们放开打一场吧。”

白石欣然应战，在对场站定。

不二左手拿起球举到眼前，白石认出了这是他以前打消失的发球的姿势。

“诶，等等，周助！”白石突然瞥到一个熟悉的身影，连忙开口。

迟了。那枚网球仿佛被施了魔法，被打出去后就消失在了场内，下一秒直接出现在白石场地的死角处。不二见白石见了鬼似地盯着身后，不由也好奇地回头看，正对上场外手冢微微诧异的脸。

不二：“………”

【中场休息】

“周助，没关系的！！”白石看着情绪有些低落的不二，快要抓狂了，“他最后不是还说以后要和你去打球吗？这明显是在约你下一次见面吧！”

“这个只是场面话吧。”不二叹了口气，看着通讯录上手冢的名片，“不然当时怎么收场。”

“你要不要和他聊聊天？”幸村也有点苦恼，“试探一下他的态度？”

“诶，算了吧。”不二把手机屏幕关了，“他心里估计会觉得我是不想好好打球，大概会认为我是什么轻浮的人吧。”

“别这么想啊！”白石更愧疚了，暗暗自责当时只顾着调侃不二，没有发现手冢去而复返，“这样这样，再约一次！这次你教他摄影，怎么样？”

“怎么约啊，我都不好意思和他说话了。”不二苦恼地说。

“采景啊！你这周末不是要去南山采景吗？”白石一拍大腿，“我和乾上次正好说到那边的一种毒草，我可以叫上他一起去，暗示他把手冢也带上。”

不二有点心动。

“然后我把乾带去看毒草，你就有一天的时间和手冢相处了。上次他给你喂球，这次你带他摄影。”白石继续加码，“即使有什么事情，也可以在那个时候说开嘛。”

不二终于点了点头。

“什么？这不可能啊？”乾听手冢说了不二打球很厉害的事情，翻开自己的笔记本，“听你的描述，他的水平应该和你和真田相差无几。我们那时候绝不可能不知道这号人物。”

“这些都不重要了。”手冢揉了揉晴明穴，说，“如果我知道他打球这么厉害，就不会一直这么喂他了。他可能认为我根本不打算好好教他吧。”

“你和他说下次切磋的时候，他说了什么？”乾问。

“他说乐意至极。”手冢回答，“场面话而已。”

“你们已经交换了联系方式的话，可以直接发短信约吧。”乾提议，“明天下午就约他打球，怎么样？”

手冢拿出手机，对着编辑框犹豫了一会儿，还是关闭了窗口：“不行，不合适。”

乾看着自己的笔记本：“要不要让真田约不二去武道馆，然后找人欺负他，然后你去搭救？”

手冢：“……”

乾推了推眼镜：“资料显示，英雄救美之后被救一方的动心概率高达84%。”

“我想和他谈谈。”手冢说。

乾点头：“确实当面沟通效率更高。我和白石君今天有讨论一些草药的问题，可以以此为契机约他去南山调查一番。不二喜欢摄影，应该对外出采景的机会也感兴趣，我会暗示他带上不二的。”

“多谢。”手冢点头。

“你可以向他学习如何摄影。”乾显然是想到了新点子，“如果上次你真的给他留下了傲慢的形象，虚心向他请教无疑可以改变这一点。我建议你事先了解一下……”

“好的。不用再细化了。”手冢抬起手，制止了乾进一步的计划。

“好吧，不过我知道南山山腰处有一个不错的垂钓点。”乾一计被断还有一计，“你们下山的时候可以去坐坐，感觉是个谈心的好地点。”

手冢翻开手机查了查，在钓鱼的坐标上插了一面小红旗。

【第二回合 Action——】

白石和乾一拍即合，周六就各自带着不二和手冢一起去爬山了。四人在山脚处就兵分两路，乾和白石去背阴的山脚找一种毒草，不二和手冢则往山顶攀登。

两人各自想着上次网球场的事，一时间有些沉默。

最后还是不二开了口：“手冢君经常爬山吗？”

“有时间的话会去攀登一些高峰。”手冢跟在不二身边，并没有急着往上走，“这样的踏青并不常参与。”

不二笑了笑，从相机包里把单反拿了出来：“那我又有幸和手冢君一起踏青了。”

“是我有幸。”手冢帮着不二提了一把单反包，说，“不用加敬语，不二。”

山间微微起了些风，不二挂着的相机包不听话地飘了起来。不二不得不伸手把它按在腰间。

相比手冢，不二的身材原本就比较瘦小，被乱动的笨重相机包一衬托更显得单薄。

“我帮你吧。”手冢伸出手，示意不二把空背包给他，“你专心拍照。”

“我没关系的。”不二连连摆手，“不过你想要拍照吗？我到时候可以把相片洗出来给你。”

“我没有用过单反。”手冢说，这是实话，“不介意的话可以教我一下吗？”

不二当然是答应。他微微凑近了手冢一些，给他解释相机上不同按键的功能。手冢分神看了一眼不二的侧脸——今天的太阳很好，显得不二的笑容更加温柔了些，更加让他心动。直到不二认真的声音响起，手冢才回过神来，专心看向相机屏幕上那串小小的英文。

不二的相机很专业，之前为了取远景，正好换了比较重的长焦镜头。其实对于不二来说双手抓着并不重，不过大概是因为拿着久了，镜头微微向下垂了垂。

一只手从侧面伸过来，稳稳地托住了镜头。

手冢是左撇子，本能地用了外侧的惯用手去托举相机。两个人的距离因为他的动作进一步缩短了，不二感觉自己的后背微微贴上了手冢的胸膛。

不二脸有些红了，眼神落在手冢托住相机的手上——那是一双骨节分明的手，指甲也修剪得很干净，正如手冢本人一样，给人严谨又可靠的感觉。

“想试试吗？现在阳光正好，这片紫藤花可以被照得很漂亮。”不二把相机拿下来，手冢则顺从地低下头，让不二把背带挂到自己脖子上。

手冢抬起头来的时候，不二突然意识这双褐色的眼睛距离自己太近了。他甚至可以清晰地看见手冢眼底里的光亮，这让他不禁为眼前这个男孩怦然心动。

愣神间，手冢退后了几步，将镜头对准不二。

“诶？照我？”不二有些意外，赶紧看向镜头。

照得并不专业，不二几乎占了整张照片的三分之二，不过光线真的很好，温柔又明亮，不二瞬息间的羞涩在这样的阳光下分外动人。

不二能说出很多问题，但他觉得那些瑕疵在此刻都显得不那么重要了：“谢谢你，手冢。拍得很好，我很喜欢。”

两人随意聊着天，一面往上爬着。不二时不时会停下了拍照，然后把照片给手冢看，讲述自己取景和构图的想法。手冢对摄影知识很陌生，却是一个认真的听众，偶尔会提一些问题。这座山不高，他们很快就登顶了。

他们选了一个背阴的地方，坐下来一起享用午餐。不二随口问道：“手冢，有什么想去的地方吗？我采景已经可以了。”

手冢拿出手机，给不二看自己插了小红旗的地点：“这里有一个可以垂钓的地方。”

“手冢喜欢钓鱼吗？”不二笑眯眯地问。

“是啊，怎么？”手冢看了他一眼。

“嘻嘻，登山，钓鱼，感觉手冢和我不是一个年纪的呢。”不二笑得像一只小狐狸，“还有什么别的爱好吗？”

“做木工。”手冢面不改色，“不过上一个作品还是我九岁时候做的。”

不二被逗乐了，兀自笑了很久，才回答：“那一起去吧！不过我不会钓鱼哦，手冢得负责教我。”

两人从店家那里租了钓鱼用具，又买了些鱼饵，手冢就带着不二去选垂钓地点。

不二好奇地站在一边看手冢在那里观察水流，忍不住给他照了张像。查看相片的时候忍不住感叹，手冢认真时候的样子是在太帅了。

“这里吧。”手冢给不二选了个位置，帮他挂好鱼饵，将鱼竿递到他手里。

手冢没有松手，在鱼竿上微微使力。不二顺着手冢的力道往前走了几步，却听对方在身后轻轻说了一句“抱歉”，左手手腕便被握住了，引到钓竿尾部。

姿势关系，不二几乎整个人都陷在手冢怀里。他只觉热气一下冲上了面颊，盯着手冢修长的手指有些发怔。

不过手冢很快就退开了，语气也很镇定：“这个姿势比较容易起竿。”

不二强压下慌乱，点了点头，忍不住又去看手冢。后者正低着头给自己挂饵，茶色头发下的耳朵也微微发红。

沉默了一小会儿，手冢坐到不二左侧，说：“我抛竿了。”

不二学着手冢的样子把鱼钩抛了出去，见手冢没什么后续动作，忍不住问：“这样就好了吗？”

手冢点头：“然后就等鱼咬钩了。”

不二“哦”了一声，转头盯着自己的钓竿。

“不用这么紧张。”手冢看了他一眼，“不需要你一动不动的。”

不二转头看手冢。后者坐得很端正，不过可以看出他握着鱼竿的手只虚虚使力，确实是比较放松的状态。

“我们说话，鱼不会跑走吗？”不二好奇地问。

“能保持安静当然好，但也没必要刻意为之。”手冢说，“钓鱼和打球不一样，鱼并不是重点。”

“那什么是重点，手冢老师？”不二笑问。

“看情况。”手冢看了不二一眼，“现在的话，是和你说话。”

不二正想说话，口袋里的手机震了震。他正犹豫要不要去拿，却见边上的手冢先动了，低头看了一眼自己的手机。

于是不二也拿出了自己的手机。

“乾说手冢这次跟来主要是想见你。 —— 臧琳”

不二觉得自己心跳剧烈了些，又忍不住去看手冢。后者已经恢复了最开始的坐姿，此时正好也偏过头看向不二。

“约你来钓鱼，也是想为上次的事情道歉。”手冢继续之前的话题，“乾说我指点社员的时候很严厉，或许跟着你的步调走会给你留下比较好的印象。”

不二愣了愣。

“我并不是推脱责任给他，毕竟是我自己做下的决定。”手冢平静地说，“当时我担心自己让你觉得不近人情，没想到最后弄巧成拙。”

“不，我才应该道歉呢。”不二低声说，脸色有些发红，“上次的事，我不是故意瞒你的。我当时也是，想多和你多接触一些，才等着你来指点我。”

手冢认真地看着不二，突然道：“是白石和幸村让你那么做的？”

不二：“？！”

手冢拿出手机，递给不二看。

“白石说，是不二心里不安想要见你，他才计划这次踏青的。如果你今天告白，成功的概率是99%。 —— 乾贞治”

“臧琳那家伙……”不二咬了咬牙，只觉得脸上很热，“手，手冢……”

“我之前就是想认识你，乾就让真田从幸村那里牵线。”手冢似乎也觉得有些不好意思，抬起手推了推眼镜，“我根据你的反应做了点推测，估计你那边也差不多。”

“啊。”不二怔怔地说，“精市说，你有心仪对象了……所、所以，对象是……”

“咳，是的，是你。”手冢又推了推眼镜，眼神竟稍微有些飘忽，“幸村还让真田告诉我你也有心仪对象了。”

“啊，大概指的……就是你。”不二不好意思地捂住了脸，“天哪，我们居然兜了这么大一圈。”

“回去我就罚他们跑十圈。”手冢说，“不过看在他们牵线搭桥的份上，少跑五圈吧。”

不二刚想说白石和幸村才不会听他的，手上的鱼竿突然动了起来。

“它动了！”不二小声惊呼。

“起竿！”手冢虚空做了一个示范。

不二学着手冢的样子将鱼竿往上一挑，一条鱼也跟着出了水面。

“哇，这鱼不小诶。”不二开心地说，“手冢那里还没动静吗？”

“我们坐得近。你那里上钩了，我这里恐怕得等一会儿。”手冢说，“第一条钓上来的鱼，要拍照留念吗？”

“好啊，手冢老师也要照进来。”不二站起身，想去找店家。手冢却摆摆手，示意不二把相机给他。

“你要拍我举着鱼的样子吗？”不二嘴上调笑着，依然把相机递了过去。

手冢却没有说话，靠近不二，将相机翻了一面拿在手里，对着两人按下快门。

不二：“？”

手冢看了照片一眼，把相机递还给不二：“还不错。”

不二拿起来一看，好笑地说：“刚才拍紫藤花也是这样，你把人放太大了。这次这条鱼都入镜了一半，它是主角好不好。”

手冢看了不二一眼，没有说话。

——你才是主角。

最后两人都钓上了些鱼，在放生前委托店主给他们连人带鱼一起照了张像。

“有机会再打一场球吧。”两人在黄昏中一起走下山，不二开口，“这次我会全力以赴的。”

“正合我意。”手冢微微笑了笑。

两人的手牵在了一起。

【赛后采访】

“采访一下这对甜蜜的情侣，现在有什么想说的吗？”

不二：“少一点套路，多一点真诚。”

手冢：“太大意了。绕场跑五圈！”

END


End file.
